Todo seguirá igual mañana
by memelovescaps
Summary: Fic dedicado a Esthy por Navidad! Feliz Navidad cariiñoo! En fin, es un lemmon sin causa aparente, que me vino a la mente sin avisar. Los protagonistas son Hugh Laurie y mi amiga, o sea, no se puede decir que Esthy sea un personaje original xDDD


Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Wingdings; panose-1:5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:2; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 268435456 0 0 -2147483648 0;} font-face {font-family:Tahoma; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-520078593 -1073717157 41 0 66047 0;} font-face {font-family:"Century Gothic"; panose-1:2 11 5 2 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} /* List Definitions */ list l0 {mso-list-id:732316903; mso-list-type:hybrid; mso-list-template-ids:1945283182 -700782182 201981955 201981957 201981953 201981955 201981957 201981953 201981955 201981957;} list l0:level1 {mso-level-start-at:0; mso-level-number-format:bullet; mso-level-text:-; mso-level-tab-stop:36.0pt; mso-level-number-position:left; text-indent:-18.0pt; font-family:Tahoma; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} ol {margin-bottom:0cm;} ul {margin-bottom:0cm;} --

**TODO SEGUIRÁ IGUAL MAÑANA**

No supo por qué cerró los ojos, ellos se cerraron solos. Inconscientemente agarró las sábanas fuertemente, mientras se dedicaba a sentir las manos que acariciaban sus senos, perfectamente blancos. Una lengua juguetona comenzó a chuparlos y un sonido gutural escapó de sus labios. Se los mordió con fuerza para que no volviera a pasar, hasta que notó el sabor metálico de la sangre. Aunque no le importó. La lengua de su amante estaba haciendo estragos en su mente, nublándola y haciéndola volar, muy lejos de su casa y de su cama.

Su acompañante dejó por un momento sus pechos, solo para admirar su hermoso rostro y ella sonrió, un poco cohibida de que esos ojos tan azules la miraran con esa mezcla de deseo, lujuria y ternura. Él sonrió al ver las mejillas de Esther ruborizarse y le besó en los labios, succionando gentilmente el labio inferior. En separarse ella acarició suavemente su barba, adoraba que se dejara esa barba para tocarla, además creía que le hacía más guapo de lo que ya era. Él cerró los ojos ante aquel contacto y ella se los besó suavemente.

- Bueno… se acabó la ternura cariño- susurró él con una sonrisa malévola- esta noche va a ser la mejor de tu vida.

Ella enarcó una ceja, divertida, y él regresó a sus senos. Poco a poco fue descendiendo por el vientre, dejando un camino de húmedos y suaves besos. Ella se agarraba a las sábanas con fuerza y se mordía de nuevo los labios, para no dejar escapar ningún grito. Al llegar a su sexo, sin dudarlo un segundo metió su lengua en él. Esther abrió los ojos y emitió un jadeo de sorpresa, mientras notaba como una muy juguetona lengua subía y bajaba por su sexo. El hombre notó que su chica estaba muy mojada, en las sábanas había un pequeño charco de jugos vaginales, así que supo que no tardaría en estar preparada. Aún así no quiso arriesgarse, y hundió sin dificultad uno de sus dedos en la cavidad. Esther se removió un poco incómoda por la intrusión.

- Tranquila, pasará pronto- susurró. Ella, al oír su aterciopelada voz se calmó casi al instante.

Un segundo dedo entró en la cavidad, y a los pocos segundos un tercero. Los tres se movían en círculo sin dificultad por el hueco, y supo que estaba lista. Se posicionó con cuidado entre las piernas de la chica, una enorme y palpitante erección estaba a punto de penetrarla. Acercó la punta a la entrada y notó como con facilidad se deslizaba en su interior. Al notarla tan y tan húmeda tuvo que luchar para no perder el control y entrar de una sola embestida; no quería hacerle daño. Poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro, se fue enterrando en ella, mientras ésta gemía de placer hasta que estuvo completamente dentro. Ella gimió fuertemente, mientras él se estaba quieto.

- Tranquila, ahora todo pasará- le susurró apartándole los cabellos sudorosos de la cara y besándole la frente.

La habitación olía a sudor y a sexo, que mezclado con el incienso que solía tener ella hacía de ese aroma un auténtico afrodisíaco. A los pocos segundos de estarse quieto para dejar que ella se acostumbrara, empezó a moverse, primero lentamente y luego más y más rápido, hundiéndose cada vez más en el interior de Esther. Ella gemía con frenesí mientras se arqueaba, en busca de que la penetrara más y más hondo. Las embestidas tenían un ritmo frenético hasta que, con un grito ensordecedor la chica se corrió. Sus músculos se contrajeron y llevaron a su amante a la cumbre, explotando dentro de ella.

Con cuidado él salió del interior de Esther, y se dejó caer en la cama, abriendo los brazos. Ella se refugió en ellos y suspiró, sintiéndose satisfecha y totalmente mujer.

- Hugh…

- Dime preciosa- susurró la voz del actor.

- Te quiero- susurró ella

Él sonrió acercando el pequeño cuerpo de la chica un poco más a él.

- Yo también pequeña- susurró antes de caer dormido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esther se despertó en plena noche. Con cuidado acarició un poco su sexo, y comprobó lo que el sueño que acababa de tener había propiciado. Con pesar hizo el movimiento de levantarse para cambiarse, pero en esos momentos notó algo a su lado. Giró la vista hacia allí, y la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de su habitación le hizo deslumbrar una figura masculina. Volvió a recostarse acercándose a esa figura y entonces comprobó que había tenido el sueño por algo: Hugh Laurie, la persona con la cual fantaseaba, estaba durmiendo a su lado. Recordó vagamente la razón por la cual Hugh estaba allí, pero no se preocupó mucho. Esas preguntas seguirían ahí mañana.

Con cuidado acarició el rostro de Hugh con un dedo, pasándolo por cada una de las arrugas hechas por el paso de los años. Acercó su rostro al de él y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla, antes de acoplarse de nuevo al cuerpo del actor. Éste se puso hacia arriba e inconscientemente pasó un brazo por el pequeño cuerpo a su lado, atrayéndolo hacia él. Esther suspiró profundamente, aspirando el aroma de su actor favorito y cerró los ojos.

En ese momento Hugh abrió uno de sus ojos. Observó con una ternura infinita la chica dormida entre sus brazos y suspiró. Besó suavemente su pelo y cerró él también los ojos.

Sí, todo seguiría igual mañana.


End file.
